


Lost and Found

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early MSR, Episode: s02e08 One Breath, F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Mulder has a strange dream during Scully's abduction.





	Lost and Found

Mulder remembered passing out on his leather couch.

The leather had been worn and stiff making a variety of squeaks and smirching sounds as he struggled to get comfortable. He had been wearing the three-day-old undershirt and dress pants that reeked of stale sunflower and the musty closest where he suffocated in white-collar crime and tape transcriptions. At night, he would let his mind wander and unravel in the darkness of his own creation. Some nights, he would let the fatigue of staying awake for days on end sacrifice his body to much-needed sleep and into the realm of nightmares.

Except this time was different.

Mulder’s nightmares usually involved Samantha or one of the countless horrors he witnessed in VCU. Lately, every nightmare he had was of Scully as his subconscious goaded him in his failure to save her. But this time, he found himself sitting in a rowboat and he felt cold. He twisted to look behind him, seeing a slim and frayed rope holding the rowboat to a small dock with its path that disappeared into the woods.

“Mulder?” Her voice was weak and wavered but Mulder knew her voice. “Mulder, is that really you?”

He turned around in the boat and saw his partner sitting across from him. She wore a thick black jacket with a faux fur collar and leather gloves. She blinked as if coming out of a daze and her cloudy blue eyes focused on him. “Scully?” He reached for her gloved hand, feeling the leather between his fingertips. He retched the leather glove off and felt cold fingertips. “Scully, are you okay?”

“Mulder, why are you here?”

“What do you mean, Scully?” He took off her other glove in a vain attempt to try and warm her up. He held both of her cold eyes within his, blowing into both of her hands. “Are you okay?”

“You aren’t supposed to be here, Mulder.” She watched him as if he was a stranger. “You don’t belong here.”

Mulder was dressed in the dress pants and white tee shirt he had fallen asleep in earlier and barefoot. He was neither cold or hot and could not understand why Scully was dressed as if in the dead of winter. “What are you talking about, Scully? I belong wherever you are. You follow me into the dark and I follow you.”

She licked her lips as if they were parched and looked beyond him. “He wants me to go with him.” He turned to look at a man in white navel dress uniform with a captain’s insignia. He saw pieces of Scully in the navy captain and assumed it was her deceased father. “I don’t want to, Mulder. I am not ready to leave.”

“Then don’t,” he urged. “Don’t!” He pulled out her golden cross he had been wearing. “I haven’t given up, Scully. You shouldn’t either.”

She took the small cross and examined it, pinched in between her thumb and finger. She looked up into Mulder’s hazel eyes and he saw sadness and fear. “I’m scared here,” she confessed.

“Where are you?”

She closed her eyes suddenly as if in pain, pulling back from him. "I can’t remember.“

“Scully, give me a clue. I can find you,” he pressed.

“I don’t know what happened,” she continued, oblivious to his pleas. She opened her eyes and took his hands. “Mulder, please don’t leave me. Don’t leave me here alone.”

Mulder did not know if this was a dream or real but propriety be damned. He hugged her tightly against him rocking the small rowboat. He watched the ripples echo outwards across the foggy pond. Scully tucked herself into his embrace. “I won’t.” He tilted her head up, kissing her gently. “I won’t leave you, Scully.”

Before she could manage reply there was a phone ringing in the distance and the next time he blinked, Mulder found himself back at his darkened apartment. He reached from the phone mumbling sleepily, “Mulder.”

His mind tried to process the dream he had just had. “Is this the number to an Agent Fox Mulder?”

“Yes.”

“Sir, you were listed as an emergency contact on the form of a Dana Scully. Sir, she was found unresponsive and unconscious in our ER earlier this evening…”

Mulder cut off the other person, already grabbing his things, exclaiming, “I’m on my way.”


End file.
